castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear
The Bear is one of 30 playable characters and is also an enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are "wind-based" and his starting weapon is the Club. Background The Bear is first seen on the back of the Catfish in the Rapids Ride level. It is then seen as the primary enemy in the Tall Grass Field level and looks like the native tribal people to the land. It is seen primarily using wind balls and tornadoes to attack the player. Beating the Bear boss in this level gives the user Rammy. You can also unlock the Bear as a playable character. They are seen in the end when you are riding on the crystal, mourning the death of the catfish. Unlocking The Bear is unlocked after completing the game with the Skeleton. Magic Powers Wind Attack "Tornado" Element: Wind Max Hits: Based on mana and how long button is held Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0,5 (Ground) and Base Strength Damage (Air) This unique spell isn't really a Splash spell at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains mana. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue - it will cost normal spell mana to start and then continue to drain mana slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damage enemies in front of you, it turns you into a wind tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only "Splash" spell that can be blocked. It gains no benefits from Splash spell level upgrades. Finally, its damage has nothing to do with your Magic stat at all! This spell depends on your Strength. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as you can keep yourself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so its best to trap an enemy against a wall if you want to keep hitting them with it. Despite but what some believe you are NOT invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too - when the Tornado finishes, you can not use any attack buttons until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. For some reason this bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. You can't start a Tornado in mid-air until you get 10 points naturally in your Magic stat. Unfortunately having the Tornado as the mid-air RT+Y spell means you can't stay in the air for a long time by using the kickback from air projectiles like other characters can. Weapons special effects do apply, such as critical hits. Projectile Attack "Ball of Wind" Element: Wind Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a wind projectile. Magic Jump "Wind Jump" Element: Wind Damage: Base Magic Damage Jumps with wind magic boost and does damage to overlapped enemies. Trivia *It shoots fish instead of arrows. *The Bear tribe have a catfish that is thought to be their pet or god. In the end credits the Bears can be seen mourning over the grave of the catfish. *Quite disturbingly, the bears have blood on most of the things they own, including themselves and even their mouths as if they ate someone. See also Playable Characters Tall Grass Field Catfish Unlock Path Category:Wind Category:Enemies Category:Rain Boss Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains